To be Loved
by HamTheWolf
Summary: "The one thing that I want, more than anything else in the whole world, is to be loved..." Remy reflects on his life and just how much he dreads being home. Turning it into a full story!
1. Chapter 1

_I hate my home. You can laugh all you want. Sure I'm rich and can get anything that my heart desires, right? Oh how wrong that is. I want only one thing in this world. It is not money, nor is it power. The one thing that I want, more than anything else in the whole world, is to be loved. My mother and father do nothing to show affection toward me. They constantly ignore me and when they don't it's always 'not now, Romy; we're busy making money.' My name isn't even Romy! It's Remy! Not even my Godfather cares! He's always far too busy going on dates to care for his over needy Godson. Why does Timothy get all the luck?! He has Godparents that care! They hug him, love him, and pay attention to him! Why does it hurt so much to think about? Because I'll never have a life like his, that's why... I'll never truly be cared for like he is. I'll never truly have a family... Never truly... Be loved..._

Remy crumpled the paper and threw it away. He knew that it was all wishful thinking; something he couldn't have. The boy curled up on his bed and sobbed. He was all alone again. Remy fell asleep slowly, thinking about the blissful life that Timothy had. The life that Remy wished he had...

((I notice how little Remy centric fics there are so here we are! It wasn't that long but I might make it into a story instead of a one-shot if I get enough positive feedback~! If I continue it, it'll be a Remy/Timmy friendship with possible romance *shrugs* depends how I feel.))


	2. Chapter 2

A Few days later(After 1st chapter)

Timmy was wandering around Dimsdale due to boredom. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were floating around him, disguised as butterflies.

"This sinks" Timmy exclaimed. "There's nothing to do!"

Suddenly Wanda's wand started to beep and glow. Looking at it, her eyes widened.

"Timmy" she said, floating onto his shoulder. "I just got word from the Fairy Council and..."

She hesitated. That was a bad sign.

"What is it, Wanda" Timmy asked.

"Remy was just marked as dead in the Fairy Roster" she said finally.

Timmy stopped, frozen in his tracks.

"What" he whispered.

"Timmy" she started.

"HOW" he screamed back. "HOW CAN REMY BE DEAD?!"

Cosmo frowned.

"Timmy" he started. "He might not be dead."

The boy blinked slowly.

"He could just be missing" Cosmo continued. "Or his Godfather deserted him."

Timmy shook his head and started walking again. He couldn't believe it. Remy couldn't be gone. He just couldn't! Timmy raced toward the large mansion in the rich part of town. He then skidded to a halt, realizing something.

"I wish I was in Remy's room" he muttered.

The fairies raised their wands and granted his wish. The room was large, which was to be expected. The walls, sheets, everything was bleached in white. There was nothing out of the ordinary.. There were some strange paper cranes in the trash bin, but... Then something caught his eye. A balled up piece of paper in the trash bin. Taking it out and smoothing it out, he read it over slowly. Tears formed in his eyes as he read the last part.

_Why does Timothy get all the luck?! He has Godparents that care! They hug him, love him, and pay attention to him! Why does it hurt so much to think about? Because I'll never have a life like his, that's why... I'll never truly be cared for like he is. I'll never truly have a family... Never truly... Be loved..._

"Why" Timmy croaked through his tears. "Is this my fault..?"

The fairies remained silent, floating around the room. They needed to find something to calm their Godson down. Something dawned on Timmy before they could find anything.

"I wish I was with Remy" Timmy said.

Cosmo and Wanda exchanged a glance, before lifting their wands and granting the wish.

With Remy

How had it come to this? Sleeping in an alley? Lost? Deserted? Forgotten? Remy put a hand on his bruised cheek. He remembered the day it happened clearly...

Two Days Earlier

_Flashback_

_Remy was sitting in his room, waiting for __Juandissimo__ to return from another one of his dates. He tried to occupy his time by making paper cranes. Most of them came out strange and wrong, so he threw them all away. He heard a 'poof' and then Juandissimo was floating in front of him._

_"Done with your date" Remy asked._

_"I have another one soon" the fairy answered._

_Remy felt a wave of anger hit him._

_"What if I need you" he asked, trying not to get the anger flow._

_"You won't" his godfather replied matter-of-factly._

_"What makes you so sure" the child shouted._

_SMACK! Remy gasped as Juandissino slapped him across the face._

_"Don't you talk back to me" he shouted. "Don't.. Talk back to me..."_

_The boy felt tears in his eyes as he caressed his now red(and possibly swollen)cheek._

_"J-Juandissimo" he managed to choke out. "You... You struck me..."_

_"It's not like I haven't before" the fairy grumbled back. "Be lucky that's all I did."_

_"You're supposed to protect me" Remy whimpered. "That's what fairies do, right?"_

_"You're not dead" was his godfathers reply._

_"Maybe I'll run away" Remy threatened._

_"Where would you go?"_

_"Anywhere but here! I'm sure I could find Cosmo and Wanda-"_

_Remy got cut off as Juandissimo shoved him into the wall. He heard the sickening crack of his skull as it split from the impact._

_"Don't ever talk about them" the fairy shouted. "They hate you! Timmy hates you! Everyone hates you! You're nothing but a freak!"_

_Remy sobbed as his vision started to blur._

_"Why do you make me do this" his godfather continued. "Why do you make me hurt you, Remy?!"_

_Soon the pain engulfed him and his vision faded into nothingness._

End of flashback

Remy had woken up after that with dressing on his wounds. Even though he felt weak and in pain, he'd run away. He knew that if he could escape the fairies for forty-eight hours, he'd be marked as dead. Remy smiled slightly. He knew he'd made it. He frowned again.

"Why do I do now" he asked aloud. "I have nowhere to go..."

His head still hadn't recovered and he kept getting dizzy spells. He couldn't think straight half of the time and when he could, it made him upset. His hair was crusted from the blood it had shed not long ago. Every once in a while he could feel warm liquid trail down his neck, but only a bit here and there. Remy closed his eyes and leaned against the alley wall. He could have sworn he heard a 'poof' from somewhere but he felt too tired to care. He drifted off to sleep, feeling the pain throb in the back of his head again...

((I wasn't quite sure what I was going to do BUT here's the second chapter like I promised!))


	3. Chapter 3

((The results are in! It was a tie! So it'll be a friendship at first, but slowly drift to romance. Yay improvising!))

Alleyway

Timmy and Company

Timmy was shocked that the wish had been granted. He was more surprised to find the wish had taken them to a large alleyway.

"What gives, guys" he asked his godfamily. "Why are we here?"

"Well you wished and our wands sent us here" Wanda explained.

Timmy looked around.

"So Remy should be here" he asked hopefully.

"Remy" Poof said, waving his rattle.

"Yeah" Timmy said happily. "Remy should be here, Poof!"

"Remy, Remy!"

Poof continued to say the name, waving his rattle frantically. Cosmo floated over to the baby to see what he was doing. Wanda and Timmy started talking again.

"What makes you think he's even alive" Wanda asked.

"Just because he was_ marked_ as dead, doesn't mean he is" Timmy explained.

"Fairies don't make mistakes, Timmy. Besides, we're not sure where he is."

"Here he is" Cosmo exclaimed suddenly.

"What" Wanda and Timmy exclaimed in unison.

"See" Cosmo asked, pointing. "Right here!"

Timmy raced over to Cosmo and sure enough. Leaning against the alley wall was the 'dead' rich boy. He kind of did look dead...

"Remy" Timmy said. "You okay..?"

Then the blonde didn't even stir, Timmy started to panic. He shook the other childs shoulder, trying to wake him.

"Remy! Wake up! Remy..!"

Wanda used her wand to check the rich childs vital signs.

"He's alive" she announced. "But he's really hurt..."

"Then I wish we were home" Timmy exclaimed. "Us and Remy!"

The wands of the fairies glowed and the wish was granted...


End file.
